


So I Don't Slip Away, I Stay Awake

by XKibouX



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hope's Peak Academy (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), DICE are characters from the games, Gender-Neutral Pronouns for K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), How Do I Tag, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Implied/Referenced Transphobia, Kidnapping, Kiibo Needs a Hug Too, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Nonbinary K1-B0 (Dangan Ronpa), Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other, Ouma not Oma, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Saihara Shuichi Needs a Hug, Swearing, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Trans Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27613177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XKibouX/pseuds/XKibouX
Summary: In which Shuichi's day couldn't get any worse. Oh, wait, it just did.AKA a Hope's Peak AU but there are online classes too, and Shuichi gets kidnapped on camera.Yes, the title is from a Mother Mother song. Also, read the tags, I think I got everything that might be triggering in there? Probably?
Relationships: DICE & Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, K1-B0/Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Oma Kokichi & DICE, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 100





	So I Don't Slip Away, I Stay Awake

**Author's Note:**

> Uh, this was supposed to be around 1000 words? But here we are at about 8000??  
> Yeah, have my first post! I don't know what I'm doing here, but enjoy :)
> 
> Oh also- there are probably a few typos in here, I edited this myself ahaha-  
> Some of them are probably a bit out of character, but I tried to do my best!

The teacher drones on about parabolas or something math-related, Shuichi really isn’t paying attention- he’d already taken this class a year ago. He’s scrolling through his phone, holding it right next to the screen of his laptop as to make it seem like he’s looking at the laptop to the camera he’s required to have on.

Really, you’d think that Hope’s Peak wouldn’t care. Well, they don’t, but his teacher does. Rumor is that she rounds up anyone who doesn’t show up to her class, and Shuichi doesn’t really feel like dealing with that on top of everything else.

His phone buzzes in his hand, a notification- Kokichi’s sent a message in their group chat with Kiibo. Before this whole half online situation, the three had been great friends- they still were, just not as… friends, y’know? They’d all started dating about a week before the online switch, and now Shuichi hardly ever got to be with them. Kiibo and Kokichi both lived in the school dorms, and went to classes like usual. But Shuichi’s uncle wouldn’t let him move into the dorms for reasons Shuichi pretends he doesn’t know, so the boy was online and away from his partners.

Tapping on the notification, the bluette opens the chat.

 **FizzlyGrape:** Math is so booooringgggggggg

 **EmoBoi:** You’re actually listening? 0.o

 **FizzlyGrape:** Pff- who do you think I am?!! 

**EmoBoi:** Fair point

 **FuturisticSteampunk:** How many times do I need to tell you two to pay attention in class!

 **EmoBoi:** ...to be fair, we’ve both taken this class before sooooooo :/

 **FuturisticSteampunk:** How do I keep forgetting this??

 **FizzlyGrape:** Dunno, Keebs! Maybe you should get pig-ruma to check your memory chip thing!

 **FuturisticSteampunk:** I should probably do that, yeah

 **FizzlyGrape:** Jeez, I was joking! ;)

 **EmoBoi:** It’s normal to forget stuff from time to time, you probably don’t have to worry Kii

 **FuturisticSteampunk:** Ah, I see. Well thanks anyways, Kokichi! You too, Shuichi <3

 **FizzlyGrape:** :0000 Keyboi used <3!! They’re learning!!

 **FuturisticSteampunk:** Anyway, I suggest we turn our attention back to class- Miss Yukizome just finished math.

 **EmoBoi:** Right!

With that, Shuichi put his phone aside- carefully sneaking it around the view of the camera. It was chemistry next, and if he remembered correctly they were having a quiz. As Miss Yukizome stopped sharing her screen- several cameras flew on in the meantime- and started to bring up their quiz.

Their quiz on reactions between elements.

Not on the elements themselves, like Shuichi had studied for.

_Great._

Well, he’ll try. He pulls up the quiz, hoping his knowledge that he half remembers from years ago in science classes would be enough. The quiz itself isn’t too long, so if anything he can just guess. The most common answer for multiple-choice is C, after all. He clicks the start button, and he wants to scream.

It’s a text box to fill in. With the answer. The answer he hasn’t a clue about. Oh boy, he’s going to fail this! Wonderful! 

Typing in a random response he hopes will be good enough- despite him not having the faintest clue what happens when you drop mercury on aluminum-, Shuichi thinks up how to keep his uncle from finding out that he’s failed another quiz. There isn’t really much left he hasn’t tried, but most left were most certainly illegal. Or would just get him in even bigger trouble. Maybe he could try something again? Could he get Chihiro to hack his uncle’s phone again? Wait, no that hadn’t gone well last time. Maybe-

His panicked thoughts were interrupted by the creak of his door. Snapping his gaze to the door- his head turned sideways- he saw… wait, who was that? Some… person, dressed entirely in black- with a black ventilator?- stood in the doorway, staring directly at him with chocolate brown eyes. The figure started to move his way, pulling something out of a backpack.

He vaguely heard Miss Yukizome call his name, and his phone buzz on his desk. But Shuichi was more concerned with the metal bat that this person approaching him is now holding. Jumping out of his chair, pushing it back in the process, he backed away from the figure.

“Saihara! Is everything alright? Why are you- who is that?!” Someone said from the laptop on his desk, the mysterious figure just now coming into view on the camera.

They stopped short in front of the bluette, who was backed up against the wall, having fallen down as well. They raised the metal bat above their head, before taking a swing. Shuichi’s classmates were freaking out, he could recognize Kaito’s voice screeching about the bat- which was now on the camera again, with a splatter of fresh blood on it. Shuichi’s blood.

The last thing he saw was that very same bat swinging back at his head before the world went dark.

\---

A slight beep brought Kokichi’s head up to the projected screen showing his online classmates. That was the beep that indicated Miss Yukizome had started recording. But why? They were just taking a quiz, she’d turned off the recording for that reason specifically- so why turn it back on?

Wait, why was Shuichi looking to the left like he’s just seen a serial killer or something?

Miss Yukizome is calling out to Shuichi, trying- and failing- to get his attention. Soon enough, the whole class is looking at the screen. He can see Kaito mouthing ‘sidekick?’ on the screen- his mic muted.

Kokichi sends a text, and he can see that Kiibo did as well. What was going on? What had dragged Shuichi’s attention so much? Why was he afraid?

And then Shuichi stands up and backs up off the camera’s right- to where Kokichi knows there’s a wall not too far from the side of the camera, and is directly across from the door. Is there something in his doorway that’s scaring him?

And that’s when the figure clad in black walks on from the left- the doorway. 

People start shouting, mics unmuted, all trying to contact Shuichi to no avail. Then, the figure stops. And starts to raise a metal bat that Kokichi’s definitely seen before above their head. The frantic yells focus around the bat, before it swings down with significant force to where the purplette knows Shuichi is, with the relation to the wall.

Everyone quiets, staring in a mix of anxiety and anticipation.

And when the bat comes back up, with a splatter of the hot pink liquid that runs through their veins? Chaos ensues.

Kaito’s voice comes out over his mic, screeching about the blood. Kokichi barely registers yelling out and standing up, hyper fixated on the screen. Staring, as the bat goes down with more force than before. As the bat comes up once again, more of Shuichi’s blood coating it. As the figure slides the bat into a holder on their backpack, grabbing some sort of wire or cable.

When the figure disappears to the right, his gaze remains. It only leaves the screen once the black-clad person walks off to the left, a limp Shuichi slung over their shoulder. He tells himself that Shuichi is only unconscious, that he can’t possibly be dead, no matter how much blood was dripping down off his head. His eyes close, the purplette tells himself that this can’t possibly be real, that this isn’t happening, that he’s just dreaming and if he keeps his eyes closed he’ll wake up and he can forget about this. He lies to himself. After all, that’s what he’s always been good at. Lying.

But when the familiar embrace of Kiibo’s arms wrap around him, his arms fly around the robot’s bulky casing and buries his face into their shoulder. Wet tears flow out of his eyes, running down the metal outside of his enbyfriend. The robot brought their hand up to the back of the supreme leader’s head, in a comforting gesture.

Kokichi looked up at Kiibo, a determined look in his eyes. The enby returned the gaze, and the two set a goal. They would find Shuichi, and make sure whoever hurt their boyfriend would get punished for it.

\---

It wasn’t all too surprising when the upperclassmen rushed through the door. After all, they hadn’t really tried to be quiet in their shouting. Class 77-B seemed to think something had happened to Miss Yukizome, and were crowding around her. Class 78 seemed to have a different take, being more concerned by the hysterical teenagers of Class 79. 

Kiibo wasn’t entirely sure what to think or do, but they kept their hold on Kokichi, the boy both needing his enbyfriend and hiding that he cares. Though it wasn’t really a secret of his fondness for the detective, but the three’s relationship certainly is. It was a mix of Shuichi being terrified of them being hurt by… someone or something, Kokichi not wanting the class to think he actually cares, and Kiibo simply not understanding romance very well.

A tap on their shoulder brings Kiibo’s head up from its place in Kokichi’s hair, turning to see the stoic face of Kirigiri Kyoko, the Ultimate Detective of Class 78. They remembered Shuichi mentioning her working with him on some of his cases.

“What happened here?” Kirigiri’s inquiry sends a pang through their circuits, if they could cry they certainly would be doing so by now. With a glance at Kokichi at their shoulder, and back at the detective, they gathered their thoughts.

“We were taking a quiz, and… well, we either just witnessed a murder or a kidnapping…” Kiibo informs, all too aware of how their voice doesn’t show the strain the words put on their figurative heart. They feel the supreme leader’s embrace tighten around them, and they tighten theirs back.

With a hum of acknowledgment, the older detective pulls out a notebook and walks over to Miss Yukizome. Kiibo ducks their head back down to Kokichi’s hair, that familiar scent of grape candy filling his sensors.

If Kirigiri is looking into this, there’ll be a whole army certainly. At least a few detectives, private eyes, and the whole of DICE would be searching. Yes, they nodded, they’d find Shuichi, they’d bring him back to safety.

The robot pushes the thought of him being dead to the back of their mind, despite its likelihood.

\---

Emptiness.

A complete void of color, sound, or any feeling at all.

He wasn’t sure whether to be scared or relieved. But then, splotches of feeling, of color, of smell all start to fade into existence. And soon, he’s seeing unfamiliar surroundings. An inability to move- he was bound to a chair of some sort, though it didn’t seem normal. More like a metal version of those fancy chairs that reclined back. That couldn’t be good.

The unpleasant scent of murky water and… iron? No, more likely blood, fills his nose. He becomes over aware of the water- at least he hoped it was just water- dripping down into a puddle, and the footsteps coming closer stepping in other puddles.

Shuichi did not like this at all.

That was when a figure clad in dark red, a mask obscuring their face appears in his vision. They walk up to him- he can’t help but focus his vision on the hand they’re keeping behind their back. 

A hand grabs his chin, forcing him to look at the amber eyes that peeked through the holes of the mask. And then he feels a sharp pain in his arm, and his heart drops as his gaze unwillingly flickers to the knife now planted in his right arm.

He decides he really doesn’t want to be here.

Wherever ‘here’ is.

\---

Eight of ten figures clad in black and white- mostly white- stare, confused by the short notice meeting. King and Jack seemed genuinely concerned by the absence of their newest member, Queen. And the obvious distraught from both Diamond and Joker, and the off look to Spade, leading them to believe something had happened at Hope’s Peak- likely something to do with Queen’s absence as well.

“...Queen has been… kidnapped…” The words seem forced, barely audible out of their leader’s voice. It wasn’t like Joker to be so quiet, so… serious. It just wasn’t right. The whole group was aware of he and Queen’s relationship (as well as the robot that refused to join), so it made sense. It hurt, but it made sense. Jack wished it didn’t, but even she couldn’t deny that.

“Nyeh… there’s already four… or five... detective agencies searching for him. The other ultimate detective… is on it as well, but…” Diamond didn’t have to finish her sleepy speak for the group to understand. They’d be looking in as well, and Jack considered enlisting her brother’s help- though he was likely already working with Kirigiri. Maybe she could get Toko to help? Syo knew a few places around town he might be, but it’d probably be hard to get her to cooperate. Unless she thought Queen was cute, but then Joker would get protective considering Syo’s past.

Ah, whatever, this was Queen! He’s dealt with all sorts of criminals, besides, Joker’s going to be protective over him anyway! With that thought, Jack resolves to enlist Syo’s help.

...wait, how was she going to explain how she knew this had happened? It isn’t on the news- surprisingly-, and ‘koto hadn’t mentioned anything… hmm, maybe she’ll ask him about Queen or school until he says something? Yeah, that should work!

The impromptu meeting called to a close, Jack set off back to her house, determination brimming in her gaze. She’ll pester her luckster brother, and enlist her girlfriend’s help! Yeah!

\---

_“Shuuumaaiiii!~”_

_A flash of the dark blue hair he loved oh so much._

_“Awh, ‘kichi, what happened?”_

_The comforting smile encased in black lipstick._

_“Weren’t you working on a homicide with Kirigiri?”_

_That look in his eyes when he figures something out in his cases._

_“Shu-shu, you’re adorable, you know that?”_

_The easily brought upon blush that lights up his features._

_“K-Kokichi?!”_

_The droplets of hot pink dripping off his-_

The purplette jolts awake, the image of his boyfriend draped over the unknown figure’s shoulder, bleeding from his head fading from the leader’s mind. He looks over to where Kiibo is sat at a desk, charging after they’d most certainly overworked themself.

It had been two days. Two whole days since the taking of his beloved detective and the only progress anyone had made was learning that Shuichi’s uncle was gone as well, and that the bat was the uncle’s. Kokichi had seen the bat in their garage once when he and Kiibo were over.

Kiibo wouldn’t stop looking, working, searching endlessly until their body sent them into a mandatory battery recovery mode. The leader would too if his insomnia wasn’t as bad as it already is. He can’t bring himself to sleep longer than two hours, he simply couldn’t. So instead he’d taken to sleeping whenever his mind would allow- which was much less than his body required. He’d taken a liking to energy drinks- grape-flavored, of course.

Classes had been canceled for the week- only for Class 79, though. He had three days- including today- to compose himself enough to face his classmates. Not nearly long enough if you asked him, but he’d take what he could.

Sleepily, he made his way out of bed and over to his phone- checking for any updates from the numerous people searching for Shuichi. A text from Jack- apparently her girlfriend agreed to help out, and they were looking into some stuff tomorrow. That was good.

And- a group chat? That’s new. Looking at the members, he recognizes Kirigiri Kyoko, Naegi Makoto, and Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko- there’s someone else he doesn’t have on his contact list. Starting at the top of the texts, he sees that the unknown is the headmaster, Kirigiri Jin. From there, it seems to be a compilation of any and all information on Shuichi and where he might be.

A few abandoned warehouses are listed- though one Kokichi knows is occupied by a small gang, which Kuzuryu mentions later down. Naegi and Kuzuryu are investigating the other places currently, and Kirigiri’s gone off to Shuichi’s house. The Headmaster is working to keep everything under control, and to tame the media. Kokichi’s been asked to involve his organization- to which he sends a quick text saying he’s already got them on it and will relay any information there. Kirigiri types a quick thank you, before continuing on.

 **KirigiriKyoko:** I’ve just finished conducting a search throughout the Saiharas’ house, and I have come to rather… disturbing conclusions. Ouma, as you are close to him, did he ever mention anything about his uncle? Anything off?

 **OumaKokichi:** Nah, not really. Shumai hardly ever says anything ‘bout him! Why?

 **KirigiriKyoko:** That’s what I figured. Well, if you’ll allow me a second to type it out…

 **NaegiMakoto:** Sure thing, ‘giri! Kuzuryu and I are on the third warehouse now, no luck so far.

With a slight nod at the luckster’s response, the purplette jumps back onto his bed, watching as Kirigiri types. She’s sure taking her time. What could she have possibly found? Well, she is an Ultimate Detective like Shuichi, so it could be anything, really. Oh! That’s a long paragraph.

 **KirigiriKyoko:** Throughout my investigation, I have come to several conclusions. Based on the overwhelming lack of food in the kitchen and anywhere else other than the uncle’s personal room, it seems that either they hadn’t been to the store in quite a long time, or simply eat very little as a family. Certainly not enough to be entirely healthy, but the lack of foods with iron in them explains Shuichi’s overly pale skin tone. Concerning on its own, yes. But there’s more. His closet is full of incredibly girly clothing, most of which certainly hasn’t been worn in a very long time. Though, that’s not the main thing. Upon closer inspection, the bookshelf in Shuichi’s room slides to the left when the copy of Hamlet is moved out at 45 degrees. Inside the room hidden behind is a rather obscene sight. Several weapons of many kinds are lined around the walls, each one with blood on them- the newest on a pair of wooden nunchucks. There are splatters of blood on the walls, and the floor is mostly covered- both old and new. I’ve sent samples to be tested, but I assume that blood belongs to Shuichi. The oldest visible splotches are at least six years old, maybe more. This, along with the clear scratches on the back of the bookcase, suggests that Shuichi has been abused by his uncle for many years. Kokichi, you mentioned seeing the metal bat before- in the garage, to be specific. There is a note addressing the absence of the bat from the sporting equipment- though it seems perfectly ordinary at first, when looked at closely a code is quite clear. When deciphered, it reads “sold with him”. I cannot decisively say what this means, but I believe it is implying that Shuichi’s uncle has sold Shuichi or something similar. I am not sure where the uncle’s disappearance falls into all of this, but my theory right now is that for some unforgivable reason, the uncle decided to sell Shuichi and offered to transport him for the buyer- and has likely either ended up taken by the buyer as well, or is attempting to lead us astray and is simply working with the kidnapper and the two or more of them are abusing Shuichi in some form more than he has done in the past. 

**KuzuryuFuyuhiko:** That ain’t fuckin’ right, man!

 **HeadmasterKirigiri:** How could I let this happen to one of my students without having a clue?!

 **OumaKokichi:** ...well, that explains a few things

 **NaegiMakoto:** What things?

 **OumaKokichi:** He’s always evasive when we ask him what he does when he’s at home, and he’s- well, before I go on, you all need to agree to keep a secret! Alright? Alright!

 **KirigiriKyoko:** Of course, this goes for all of us too

 **NaegiMakoto:** Yeah!

 **OumaKokichi:** Shuichi, Kiibo, and I are dating. We’ve kept it a secret for various reasons, but one of which was Shuichi being afraid we’d get hurt. He wouldn’t explain why he thought so, but with this new information, his worries are reasonable.

 **KuzuryuFuyuhiko:** Can’t say I expected that, but shit makes sense

 **KirigiriKyoko:** Thank you for trusting us with this, I may be able to narrow down the suspect list more- it is quite possible the captor found out and wasn’t happy, though not incredibly likely

 **NaegiMakoto:** Well, uhh, I’d congratulate your relationship, but it seems out of place at the moment. We’ll find him, Ouma! I promise!

 **OumaKokichi:** Thanks, you guys. Welp! I’ve had enough truth-ing today! Smell ya later, stinkers! (Thank you, though, really)

With that, Kokichi flicked his phone off, thinking about this new information. Shuichi was abused? Well, he supposes that fits in with the gaps. Is that why he lives away from the dorms, and won’t move in with DICE?

The purplette resolves to make sure Shuichi would never have to share a home with his uncle any longer.

\---

Bread.

He never thought he could’ve been so happy to see the food, but here we are. Quickly, he grabs it and eats the single slice.

He can see the amber-eyed person setting… _something_ up, over in the corner, but he couldn’t care less. At least it wasn’t the brown-eyed one. They were considerably more violent than amber. Though, Shuichi kind of regrets eating the bread so quickly, since it’s all gone now.

He looked up, over at amber in the corner. Except they’re not in the corner anymore, instead they stared straight down at him, seemingly waiting. The second he lifted his head enough to be noticeable, they pick him up by the back of his tattered shirt and toss him roughly onto a… table? Huh?

Amber eyes quickly tied his wrists to something above his head on the table, and pulled out a knife, much smaller than the, as he called them, ‘torture knives’. He watched closely as they brought the knife closer to him, watching with wide eyes to see what they would do with it.

And when they start to cut through the remains of his clothes, he decides he’d prefer not to watch them.

\---

“So, this is the place?” Komaru questions. She’s out of her DICE uniform now, instead wearing her high school’s sailor-style uniform. So, instead of Jack, she’s Komaru right now.

“Sure is, Dekomaru!!” The wild counterpart of her girlfriend, Genocider Syo, cackled. She’d asked Syo if she knew of any places where someone might keep a person they’d kidnapped at, and this was the last place Syo mentioned.

An abandoned mall. Komaru hadn’t even known there _was_ an abandoned mall up until now, but here she was. A sudden sneeze, and Syo’s gone back to Toko, the shyer counterpart.

“The o-old mall? Wh-why are w-we here?” Toko looks over to Komaru, who’d already walked up to the door. With a shake of her head, Toko followed up behind her girlfriend.

She poked the door open carefully, not sure if anyone was in there. Komaru looked around, finding only dust gathered on the floor. She took a few steps forward, searching to see if any dust was disturbed away from where she’d entered. There seemed to be a small path to the escalator, so she headed over there. Toko followed cautiously.

Several sets of footprints led up the powered off escalator, and Komaru trudged up the steps. The footprints seemed old, if you consider a week or two old. She looked around, digging her flashlight out of her pocket. After flipping it on, she scanned the area with the light before locating the rest of the trail.

Sending a glance behind her to check that her girlfriend was still there, she follows the path, flashlight pointed to the ground. Periodically, she’d check the empty stores around. So far, each and every one was empty. She was beginning to doubt that Queen might be here.

The trail fanned out, showing a more traversed area in the mall- if the tents weren’t a hint enough. Just a homeless camp. Komaru, being who she is, leaves a few dollars on the floor before she turned around headed out the way she came.

Quickly texting the DICE group chat that her searches didn’t bring anything and where she’d been, Komaru held the door open for Toko. The girl didn’t like dark places, but that’s okay. Toko was set on finding Queen as well, mostly because Byakuya and Makoto seemed to enjoy his presence, but still.

Together, they’d surely find him! ...eventually…

\---

Kiibo jolted up, briefly remembering that their software had sent them into a recovery mode once more. They look around noticing their notes have been piled up on the side of their desk. There’s also a note from Kokichi, the familiar purple penmanship lightened their mood slightly.

They turn around, check the time, and realize that they have class soon. Too soon. It’s been six days and they’re no closer to finding Shuichi. They’ve started to consider the likelihood of the figure the class saw with the bat being his uncle, and, well, it was most likely the case. Kirigiri had informed them of her findings shortly after she’d told Kokichi.

To say Kiibo was mad would be an understatement. No, they were absolutely livid. How could someone hurt their precious Shuichi! For _years_! No, they were determined to find him and make sure his uncle could never be within his sightline.

But they had to find him first. They also had to go to class, but that was second. Priorities. Besides, Miss Yukizome would come to grab them before long so why not get some work done in the meantime?

Currently, Kiibo believed that the key to finding Shuichi was finding out who it was that has him. It was almost certainly his uncle who’d had the bat, but as Kirigiri has said, he’d likely been taken to someone else. Who that person is was key. Though, they really didn’t have any clue what to go off of.

Shuichi’s definitely made enemies, but pretty much all of them are in prison… maybe his uncle’s enemies? Since his uncle is also gone, maybe it was someone after both of them and they’ve been going at this wrong?

They start to boot up their laptop that had powered itself off as they’d been out. But before Kiibo could enter the search, they hear a knock at the door. Right, class.

Better get to that, then.

\---

He hates to admit it, but he’s falling into a routine. 

He’ll be allowed a time to sleep, though he rarely makes use of it, then either amber eyes or brown eyes will come in. Brown eyes prefers to torture him physically, so they’ll usually have the torture knife and at least one other weapon. Amber eyes likes the… other ways. He’ll sometimes bring a blue-eyed guy with him, often after bringing him food every three… days? Rotations? He’s not sure, but he really doesn’t like what comes after meals. Amber eyes is strangely good at manipulating him, too.

He has no clue how long he’s been there, but he figures it’s somewhere between one to three weeks. Whether that’s true or not, he isn’t sure, but he hopes someone will come to find him sooner than later.

Of course, Shuichi knows several people have got to be looking for him. DICE certainly is, Hope’s Peak has probably got a few detectives and Kirigiri, and his uncle probably wants him back…

Wait. 

He feels stupid for taking this long to realize it.

Brown eyes is his uncle, of course!

And then it hits him. If people are investigating, and his uncle isn’t home… then they probably know about his situation.

Ah, well, Shuichi decides that’s fine if they can get him out of there.

He missed the comfort of his binder, though. Amber eyes still wouldn’t replace the clothes he’d cut off the boy.

Shuichi really doesn’t like that, but he can’t do anything about it.

All he can do is hope someone will come to his rescue.

\---

Kokichi would like to say he’s slept in forty-eight hours, but he can’t. It’s been a month, and so far they still haven’t found Shuichi. Apparently, Kirigiri has a lead, but the other leads haven’t turned up anything. 

A whole month his beloved detective has been away. Four whole weeks, and anything could be happening to him. It’s aggravating. Kokichi’s started back up old habits he never thought would come back. Nothing bad, per se, just… daydreaming. He spends most of his time daydreaming that Shuichi was there, that nothing happened a month ago, that he lives in the dorms, and that he can be with Kiibo and him. Engulfing himself in fantasies. He’s lucky with how Hope’s Peak grades and attendance work, or he probably would be expelled or in truancy court.

He can tell that some of his classmates are concerned about his change in behavior, but he knows they don’t really care. Why would they? He and Kiibo are both acting off, though the class is mostly concerned about Kiibo. Not Kokichi. Because who wouldn’t want a quieter Kokichi? He lets out a dry laugh, right as his phone buzzed in his pocket.

The Headmaster wants him in the main office. Wonderful, is he getting expelled? No, probably not. That isn’t how Hope’s Peak worked. He slid out of his chair, not even motioning to let the class know he was leaving. Again, not that they cared.

He made his way down to the first floor, where the office was. Kokichi was sure that this was either about his newfound tendency to skip class or something to do with Shuichi. He’s not sure which he’d prefer.

Inside the office was a young-looking woman sat in one of the chairs, seemingly waiting for the Headmaster as well. Her hair was that shade of blue Kokichi had come to love, the same as Shuichi’s. A similar skin tone and eye color, too. She also had a small ahoge, not quite as fluffy as Shuichi’s, but not quite like Kaede’s.

“Why hello there! Who might you be?” He said in a cheery tone, his mask fully up. No matter if this person looked like a female version of Shuichi, he was not going to let them in.

“Oh! Hello! It’s been a while since someone’s asked that, thank you. I’m Saihara Emiko, the Former Ultimate Actress. I’ve been over in America, so I wasn’t able to get a flight over until yesterday…” She identified herself, looking guilty as she did so. “You must be the Kokichi that Shuichi’s mentioned. It’s a pleasure to meet you, though I wish it were under better circumstances.”

Kokichi blinked, his mask slipping for a split second. So she’s Shuichi’s mom? Well, better make an impression. “Yep! Ouma Kokichi, Ultimate Supreme Leader in the flesh! Don’t feel too down, I’ve got my ten thousand plus subordinates searching for him!” He slipped his arms behind his head as he sat down in the other chair by the desk.

“Ten thousand? No wonder you’re the Ultimate Supreme Leader. You’re just as cheery as he said…” Emiko drifted off, eyes building up tears. She quickly blinked them away, as if they were never there. Then, the door opened and Headmaster Kirigiri walked to his seat on the other side of the desk.

“Hello Ouma, Mrs. Saihara, I apologise for my late arrival. Kiibo would be here, but apparently they’ve fallen into recovery mode again. You two both probably know what this is about,” He stated, calm and collected as ever. Was he the Former Ultimate Principal or something? Wait, no, he was a detective.

“Yes, and I must apologise for not being able to get here sooner… I can’t help but think that if I was here Shuichi and Hiroto wouldn’t have been… taken…” This time, she didn’t hold back the tears. Kokichi narrowed his eyes. Had she been told about what his uncle did?

“Ouma, before you say anything, no, she is not entirely up to date with the case. Not by a long shot. This meeting is mostly to update Mrs. Saihara and see if she might know anything. So no, she doesn’t know yet, Ouma. Please don’t yell at her,” The Headmaster quickly intercepts, knowing that annoyed look in Kokichi’s eyes. It was pretty much the only thing he could read off the boy.

“I don’t know what? Please, start from the beginning- all I really know is that both Shuichi and his uncle, Hiroto, were kidnapped. I don’t really know much else as of now…” The bluette scrunched her eyebrows together, offering a neutral confused look.

Headmaster Kirigiri looked to Kokichi. “Ouma, would you start with the chemistry class? I’ll take it after that.”

“Ugh, fine! So like, we were taking a quiz, yeah? It was super easy, no biggie,” Kokichi started.

“Ouma, you failed that quiz…”

“Details, details! Anyways, so Miss Yukizome starts recording the online class, right? Shumai was looking off to his door- yeah, I know what his room looks like. But he looked all like there was a ghost or something, y’know? All spooked n’ stuff. He jumped out of his chair and backed away off camera, ignoring all of our tries to contact him. How rude! Well, he probably couldn’t hear us. So like, this dude dressed in all black walks onto the camera and pulls out this metal bat. Freaky, I know. And they swing it to where my beloved detective is! The class was all freaking out and stuff, especially Momota-chan! Not me though.”

“Ouma, we all know you were.”

“Who, me? Nah, never. So like, this person swings the bat again- oh, did I mention it had blood on it after the first swing? No? Well, it did,” Emiko looked horrified. “But they swing again, and disappear off to the side before… b-before reappearing with Sh-Shuichi slung o-over their shou-oulder-er…” Kokichi can’t help but remember the image, the picture of his beloved bleeding out while carried by his uncle, the scene haunting his dreams. He drifted off, eyes only seeing this image, crystal clear.

He can see the individual droplets of hot pink liquid dripping down off the individual strands of dark blue hair. The limpness of each and every limb. The pale complexion spattered with blood, the terror that must have been in his eyes, the look of someone who knew they were about to die and couldn’t do-

“-a! Ouma! Snap out of it! Hey!” Kokichi jolted back into the present, quickly glancing around, his breathing heavy.

“...whoops?” He said with a cheeky grin and an arm behind his head. He looked to see that it was the Headmaster that had been talking to him. Emiko seemed disturbed, but also understanding in a way.

“No wonder you’ve been skipping class so much… you know we have a councellor, right, Ouma? You can talk to them, they won’t hurt you,” The Headmaster had a worried tone to his voice, a concerned gaze rested upon the purplette.

“Whatever,” Kokichi rolled his eyes. “That’s not what we’re here for! So! Shall we continue?”

“...alright. But if you start to feel bad or anything, feel free to leave…” The silverette’s gaze stays on the purplette, he hesitated before looking over to Emiko. “Since then, we have been investigating to find his whereabouts and who’s behind it. So far, we’ve uncovered several things- though we do not currently know where he is, or who has him.”

“Kirigiri’s following up a lead right now, though!”

“Yes, she is. Mrs. Saihara- my daughter, Kirirgiri Kyoko, is the other Ultimate Detective currently enrolled. She’s the lead detective on the case. Anyways, there’s a few things you should know, and I have a feeling you don’t particularly need a list of where we’ve checked.”

“No, I would have no need for such a list.”

“When Kyoko went to investigate the house, she uncovered several things. The metal bat was from the garage, where Ouma here had mentioned seeing it before- there was a note addressing it’s absence. The note had a code in it, which reads ‘sold with him’ when decoded. She found a severe lack of food, there being hardly anything in the kitchen. However, there was plenty of food within the uncle’s room.”

“Why are you referring to Hiroto as ‘the uncle’?”

“Because that shithead doesn’t deserve a name.”

“Ouma! Please refrain from using such language. Though he is technically correct… as for the last two things she found, there was lots of traditionally girly clothing in his closet, that had not been worn in a long time. It seemed as if much of it likely wouldn’t even fit Saihara.”

“...oh, Hiroto never really approved of him being… well, _him_ … I didn’t know he still had those clothes, though…”

“Stupidhead!”

“That is more appropriate, Ouma. But alas, the last is… heavily concerning, especially when put together with the other things. The bookshelf in Saihara’s room moves, and behind it is what appears to be… a… how do I put this… a torture room of sorts? I’ll refrain from saying the details, but with several tests run we can tell that it has been used for at least six and a half years.”

Emiko looked shocked, and utterly horrified.”No… I should’ve known… No wonder Shuichi didn’t answer video calls… I should never have left him with… with that- goddammit!”

“Please, do not blame yourself Mrs. Saihara. You couldn’t have known. It’s natural for you to have trusted your brother-in-law, it’s not your fault he’s… abusive…”

“Oh… I’m so sorry, Shu! We never should have left him!”

“Please, do calm yourself. There’s still a little more before you’re caught up.”

“Oh yeah, you guys all confirmed that guy right? Just after Jack checked out the mall yeah?”

“Jack… they’re one of your organization members, correct?”

“Yup! She’s got some great connections!” Kokichi smirked, making sure to keep his gaze away from the tearful Saihara Emiko.

“Right, yes. It was just after that. The person Class 79 saw take Saihara during class was none other than his uncle, Saihara Hiroto. I’m sorry, Miss. We believe he sold Saihara to someone, and either delivered him to the buyer and was captured himself or worked with the buyer and is currently doing… something likely violent to him. I am so very sorry.”

Emiko’s eyes widened, her tears increasing. She covered her mouth with her hand, eyes flicking between Kokichi and the Headmaster. She seemed so… distraught. Not surprising, considering what she’d just been told.

“If you think you may know someone who could be behind this or someone who might help, please let us know. But otherwise, you are free to go. Ouma here will answer any additional questions, provided he can- he’s part of the investigation team as well, mostly as a consultant, considering his relationship with Saihara.” The Headmaster dismissed them, Kokichi hopped out of his seat and waited by the door for Emiko.

He knew that he should do everything in his power to help Emiko. Shuichi would often talk fondly of her, and how he wished she didn’t have to be in America so they could talk without having a phone between them.

\---

Komaru looked at Toko, and then over to Kirigiri. The three were currently staked out outside of an old cafe. It had closed a few months ago, and the windows were hard to see through. Makoto had been with them, though he’d left earlier since he had a date with Byakuya.

“Are you sure this is the place? Nothing’s happened,” She asked. They’d been there for a few hours now, and no one had so much as walked by. The only car nearby hadn’t moved, no one getting in or out of the blue SUV. Nothing unusual in the slightest.

“Yes. I’m sure. As soon as we get confirmation, we can leave and prepare a task force to come in,” Kirigiri spoke, unphased as ever. Komaru kind of felt bad. Did Queen have to do stakeouts like this? She hoped not.

Turning her attention back to the probably empty building, she thought back on what had led the group there. While she didn’t know all the details, apparently Queen’s mom had a contact that was able to get them valuable information. Komaru doesn’t know what this information is, but it led Kirigiri here and she’s hardly ever wrong. So, it was likely that someone suspicious was going to walk out of that building at some point.

She only wished it hadn’t taken them so long to get to this point. Joker was getting worse and worse every day, he hadn’t slept in at least three days. It’s really not good for him but none of DICE could get him to sleep, and his enbyfriend was having similar issues. But… the robot version of insomnia? Yeah, that.

Komaru could tell that her brother was getting restless too. He was good friends with Shuichi, part of the, as they all called it, ‘ahogays’. The group consisted of Makoto, Toko, Hajime, Kiibo, Shuichi, Kaede, and Komaru and Nagito were in the group chat but usually didn’t go out with them.

But the group definitely wasn’t the same without Queen. Sure, he hadn’t always been there- it had taken a while for everyone to even realize he had an ahoge, the standard of the group for some reason. With his hat and all.

Two and a half months he’d been gone. No one was quite sure if he was even alive still, but they held hope. If he was alive, he was most certainly traumatized in some shape or form. Hopefully not too badly, though it’s all well as long as he’s alive.

The door flew open to the building. Finally. A character dressed in dark greys strolled out, whistling as they twirled a tied piece of fabric that looked vaguely like a blindfold around their fingers. Their eyes were an amber color, their short, curly hair brown. Following behind them was a clumsy-looking figure, dressed in dark blues. They had a disheveled appearance to them, their medium-long black hair a mess. Their bright blue eyes looked around frantically, as if wary of someone watching- well, that fear wasn’t misplaced, she supposed.

With a click, Kirigrir’s taken a picture and is slinking away. Komaru rushed to follow, and Toko pretty much just rolled down the small hill behind the bush. Graceful as ever, the three rushed out before the figures noticed them.

“We’ll send in a team as soon as we can. It’ll be within the next three days, tops. We’ll finally bring these guys in and hopefully find Saihara alive,” Kirigiri spoke in a quiet voice, as they all ran to the car they had parked not too far away. 

\---

Cuddled up in the corner of his room, Shuichi was dead set on trying to actually sleep for once. Instead of just passing out from exhaustion, like he had a while ago. Not that his attempt was working, but at least he was trying.

And then the door burst open.

He instantly started to panic.

This wasn’t right. This wasn’t the routine. They weren’t supposed to be here. Not now. Amber eyes had just been here! He was supposed to be safe for a while! Long enough to get some rest, not now! It has barely been… well, he didn’t know, but he knew it wasn’t near long enough.

He was hyperventilating, pressing his aching form into itself as if that would hide him from whoever was at the door.

“Shuichi!”

He flinched. None of them had ever used his name before, so why now? He squished his shut, gripping onto his bare knees so hard the cuts that had just barely scabbed over there began to bleed once more.

“Hey, Shuichi… it’s okay.”

He flinched when he felt a hand on his shoulder. The slender hand quickly retreated- wait, what?

“You’re safe now. I promise.”

He slowly opened his eyes, struggling to move his head up to see the figure in front of him. They… he knew this person. The familiar green-grey eyes and long blonde hair of Spade were in front of him. He knew her. His upperclassman, the princess. A familiar, trusted face smiled at him.

Why was Spade here? Did she get taken- no, she’s not acting like someone who’s been kidnapped. Of all people, he would know. So… is she here to rescue him? With the thought, he burst out into tears he didn’t know were still in him.

She draped a blanket around him, asking him if anything hurt, if he could walk, various other things. All he could do was nod or shake his head- he knew from previous attempts that his voice wouldn’t work with him. Not that he could bring himself mentally to form words.

Soon enough, Spade was carrying him out of that dark, dastardly room in a blanket, into an ambulance. He barely registered his surroundings, more focused on the fact that he was here, outside, not in that stupid room.

He pulled the blanket closer to him with weak arms, happy at the fact that he was out. But he couldn’t bring himself to smile, despite his happiness.

Were Kokichi and Kiibo there?

He wasn’t sure, but before he found out his mind slipped into unconsciousness.

\---

While they hadn’t been allowed to help out in the raid, Kiibo was waiting outside the building with Kokichi and Emiko. Most of DICE was in the raid team, and it was one of them they saw walk out with a barely conscious Shuichi in a blanket.

He was out by the time the three got over to Spade, who was holding him. Kiibo vaguely recognized Spade as Sonia Nevermind, but that wasn’t important right now. What was important was Shuichi, who was being loaded into an ambulance to go to the hospital. Emiko was allowed to go with him in the ambulance, though Kiibo and Kokichi were told to come on their own. 

The robot turned to Spade, since she’d carried him out of there. “Do you think he’ll be okay?” They ask, a mixture of uncertainty and hope in their synthetic voice.

“Eventually. It’ll be a while, but I feel he’ll find a new normal to be ‘okay’,” She responded. Kiibo nods. They knew it would likely be a long road to recovery, and that Shuichi was certainly never going to be quite the same.

“How bad did he seem?” Kokichi looked up to the blonde, knowing she’d answer. He was her leader, after all. “When you found him? Is he injured?”

Spade held a thoughtful look for a second, before she answered. “Lots of cuts, at least one stab wound. I couldn’t see him very well, though. The room was very dark, and I gave him a blanket as soon as I could. He’s most certainly mentally scarred. He wouldn’t talk- I’m not sure if it was because he didn’t want to or if he couldn’t. He flinched when I touched his shoulder, so he’s likely not going to be great with physical contact for a long while. He will not be the same, though no one would expect him to be.”

Kokichi nodded, taking in the information. Kiibo brought their hand to the purplette’s shoulder, letting out an artificial sigh of relief. While concerning, none of it seemed life-threatening. The supreme leader leaned into the robot, taking comfort in their presence.

Kiibo could hear behind them the yelling of a man, a voice they recognized as Shuichi’s despicable uncle. They didn’t turn around, keeping their position stood with their boyfriend. Soon enough, they’d be able to be with Shuichi again, be able to see their boyfriend. Be able to be with both of their boyfriends, no longer have to be constantly worried if he was alive or stay up with Kokichi late at night just wishing he were there.

Finally, they’d get Shuichi back. And they’d support him however they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Uhm, yeah? Hope you enjoyed!  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Look forward to when I add in the follow-up part- it likely won't be as long, but I'm not sure.


End file.
